Temperature (1-Shot)
by RecursiveDestroyer
Summary: Yuugi comes home sick and Yami determinedly takes care of him. Puzzleshipping.


Yuugi trudged through the front door of the game shop tiredly. It wasn't that he had a hard day at school. It was simply because of the fact that he was sick. Chills ran up and down his spine as if they were dancing yet he was sweating like he had just run a mile in the middle of summer. The bells on the door had alerted his boyfriend to his presence and Yami came walking into the shop with a big smile on his face. It fell upon seeing Yuugi's condition.

"Are you alright, aibou?" Yami asked worriedly. His long legs allowed him to cross the wooden floor quickly and he was beside Yuugi within a couple of seconds. He placed a hand on the back of Yuugi's neck while feeling his forehead with the other. Yuugi barely even uttered a protest as his thoughts skipped around his head, joining the dance of chills. "You have a terrible fever." Yuugi merely nodded and leaned against Yami's cooler body. "You shouldn't have gone to school today, aibou."

"But there was a test today in History," he whispered so gently that Yami almost didn't catch it. "I was fine until I had to walk home."

"Next time call me. Nothing would stop me from coming to pick you up," Yami scolded lightly before taking Yuugi's backpack and depositing it onto the floor by the counter. "Come, I've got some medicine upstairs."

Yuugi nodded but his vision swayed and his feet just didn't want to move correctly as they stumbled forward. He felt as if the floor was coming upon him when a pair of strong arms lifted him up against an equally strong chest. "Yami~" Yuugi moaned pathetically as his vision spun violently at the sudden movement.

"Sorry," Yami apologized upon realizing what he'd done. He clutched Yuugi tighter against his chest as he quickly made his way up to their bedroom. He was being extra careful to not jostle him around. Yami noticed that Yuugi was as hot as a furnace and his clothes were damp from his sweating. "Would you like a bath?" he asked softly as he entered their bedroom. Yuugi shook his head in the negative, and Yami placed him on the bed.

He ran into the adjacent bathroom to grab the cold and fever medicine from the cabinet and he wetted a washcloth with cool water. After having Yuugi take the medicine, he pulled the school uniform off of him before tucking him beneath a thin sheet. He placed the cool cloth upon Yuugi's brow and Yuugi practically moaned at the sweet feeling.

"Th-Thanks, Yami," Yuugi said quietly with a blush but Yami figured it could've been from the fever. He was squinting as he tried to look at Yami, and Yami quickly realized that the harsh afternoon sunlight coming through the window was hurting Yuugi's eyes.

"Hold on, aibou. I'll get the blinds." He pulled the blinds closed quickly and the room was immersed in soft darkness. "That better?" Yuugi nodded gratefully and Yami returned to his side. He reached out to run his fingers through Yuugi's hair in a comforting gesture and Yuugi's beautiful violet eyes were beginning to droop as sleep crept up to him. "Sleep, aibou. You'll feel better in the morning." He was about to get up to return to the shop below but a small hand grasping his own stopped him.

"Please stay," Yuugi's sweet voice came from behind him. Yami smiled.

"Don't worry, aibou. I'll be right back." With a playful wink that caused Yuugi to give a lopsided smile, Yami left the room. He hurried downstairs to lock up the shop for the day and then made his way to the kitchen to grab a recently cleaned thermometer from the dish rack before returning up to the bedroom.

Yuugi was still lying where Yami had tucked him in at as Yami approached him. He softly placed the glass thermometer on the side table. He changed into a pair of silk pajama pants and slid in beside Yuugi. He wasn't all that worried about getting sick since he figured it was only a small, non-contagious virus that had invaded Yuugi's body.

When Yuugi felt Yami come to lay behind him, he instantly snuggled closer to him. Yami's body seemed to be so much cooler than his own and it felt simply amazing to lay beside him. A comforting vibration shook Yami's chest as he chuckled, and Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi to draw him closer.

"Sleep," he whispered into Yuugi's ear and Yuugi obeyed easily. "I'm sure your temperature will be lower by morning." And true to his word, Yami stayed by Yuugi's side for the rest of the night and the entire next day when he too fell sick.


End file.
